Jacob & the Frisbee
by Sunshine4Life2012
Summary: Emmett and Jacob Play Frisbee!


**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! Never will.**

Carlisle's POV

"Oh Emmett you stink!" Jasper remarked from his seat on the couch. "What did you get into this time?"

"Jacob wanted to play frisbee Jasper!" Emmett smiled ignoring the comment on his smell. "Have you ever played Frisbee Jazz?"

Jasper shook his head.

"Well it goes like this you toss a so called frisbee and then the other person throws it back, or if you play with a dog he brings it back to you!" Emmett giggled like a little girl.

"Emmett, that sounds really boring," Jasper commented.

"Not if you're a vampire silly," Emmett disagreed.

There was a tap on the window and Jacob in his wolf form was peering in with a frisbee in his mouth. He whimpered and scratched on the glass. Out of nowhere Esme came running and screaming,

"No paws on my windows! You're going to scratch them! Down dumb dog!" she screamed at him.

Jacob climbed off the windowsill. "Now Esme," I said. "He just wanted to play."

"Then go play with him and keep him off my house! You guys too!" she said pointing at Emmett and Jasper, "Out!"

She pushed us out the door and down the stairs of the porch. Then quickly she ran back into the house and locked the door behind her. Like that would really keep us out.

Jacob came bolting around the house his big paws flinging grass and dirt behind him. He came and sat in front of us, Renesmee perched on his back giggling. He dropped the frisbee at Emmett's feet.

Emmett scooped up the frisbee and waved it in front of Jacob' face, "Does Jacob wanna play frisbee? Does he?" Emmett chanted stupidly.

Jacob nodded his big head and Renesmee hopped down. Emmett flung the frisbee with the slightest twist of his wrist but it seemed to go on forever. Jacob dashed off after it barking and panting. Jasper chuckled, "Stupid dog."

Jacob was back in less than a minute with the frisbee, and again he dropped it at Emmett's feet. Renesmee giggled and clapped for Jacob. This did look like fun, "Ooh, Emmett let me throw it," I was way too excited for a 300 year old man, I mean it was just a disk.

"Why?" Emmett asked like a four year old.

"Because I'm your father," I told him and he handed me the frisbee in defeat.

I flung the frisbee with all my super awesome vampire might. It flew and flew. Jacob ran off after it again.

Sam's POV

Was that Jacob? What the hell is he doing? He reeks with vampire stink.

_Jacob_, I thought.

No answer. I'll follow him. I followed him all the way to the ocean.

_Ahhh darn_, he thought.

_What is it Jake?_

_Frisbee_ is all he muttered and then stalked off.

Well that was odd.

Carlisle's POV

Jacob came through the trees at the edge of the yard frisbee-less.

"Where's the frisbee Jake?" I asked.

Jacob shrugged his big shoulders and sunk his big head sadly.

Aro Volturi's POV

"Marcus, Marcus what is that?" I asked startled pointing at the strange object on the ground near my castle door.

"I don't know," he said in a dull voice.

"FELIX!" I called.

Felix came bounding from the castle.

"Yes Master?"

"I order you to identify the unidentified," I pointed to the weird object again.

Felix walked over and poked the weird thingy,

"It's a frisbee Master," he said picking up the so-called frisbee.

He handed it to me, "It smells like my old pal Carlisle," I stated.

I then had an idea. I ran up to my tower and locked myself in it. I pulled out my keys and opened my super secret drawer.

Yah! All my supplies were still there, my pink lace, my fluffy feathers (also pink), and my bedazzler.

I placed the Frisbee on the floor and started putting my enthusiastic creativity to good use. By the time I was done I had created the prettiest Frisbee in the whole wide world! It had pretty pink beads surrounding the edges where the fluffy feathers made an elegant design, and in the middle, surrounded my frilly lace, were the words, Carlisle, I do believe this belongs to your coven, Love Aro Volturi. Carlisle will love it!

After admiring my masterpiece I opened up one of the castles ancient windows, leaned out, and flung it back towards Washington.

Jacob's (Wolf Form) POV

Frisbee? Was that a Frisbee? Must catch Frisbee!

I got up from my cozy spot next to the cottage and chased after the flying disk. I chased for about two miles before it flew low enough for me to catch it. I leaped into mid-air and caught it in-between my big teeth.

It tasted like glue and feathers but I really didn't care at this point, I found a Frisbee.

_Edward!_ I yelled in my head. _Send Emmett out, I found a Frisbee!_

Sure enough, when I got back to the mansion Emmett was standing on the front lawn ready to play.

"Does Jakey-poo wanna play Frisbee?" The baby talk was pretty embarrassing, but if that's what it took to get him to throw the disk, so be it.

Emmett's POV

What the hell is with this frisbee? Leave it to Jacob to bring back the most girlish frisbee on the planet. Wait it smells like vamp. Wait it says something.

Jacob whimpered for me to throw it.

"CARLISLE!" I called; Jacob cocked his head in confusion. Carlisle was at my side in half a second.

"What? What did you break? Did you hurt Jacob again?" he went off in alarm.

"No," I said handing him the frisbee, "air mail." I laughed at my own joke.

Carlisle took the frisbee from me and looked at the message.

"He is such a strange person," Carlisle said. "I'm glad I didn't stay with the loonies. I would be playing with pink lace by now too."

He handed the Frisbee back to Emmett, "Oh well, he made a nice toy for Jacob."

And they continued to throw the Frisbee for Jacob. That is the story of Jacob's Frisbee!

**Please Review. **


End file.
